When Things Go Random! GW
by Animechan123
Summary: A Animechan123 & Heartlessandsuicidal story. The Gundam Wing boys find out what Yaoi really is and what Yaoi Girls think about them in a fun loving, random series of stories made over MSN and other chat rooms.


_This is a random story me and my friend came up with over MSN... We were bored but it was so much to do.... I know it may not seem funny to many but it was funny at the time. I'm Sora my friend is Tsuki._

* * *

~MSN CHAT ROOM~

Tsuki: HUG OF DOOM!!! POUNCE!!!!

Sora: ACK!! (Collapses unconscious)

Tsuki: Mwhahahahaha

Sora: .....

Tsuki: Love you twin ~ Neko!

Sora: .....

Tsuki: Ok. I will stop with the doom hug

Sora: .....

Tsuki: (-_-') BREATH GOD DAMN IT!!!!!

Sora: .....

Tsuki: Ok I'm walking (starts walking into the sunset) Where'd this come from?!

Sora: Hehe... Thank the God of Death she's gone! YAY!

Tsuki: I am the God... Damn, that can't work, maybe G.O.D... Nope... right I AM the god of death!!!!

Sora: G.O.D = God and God of Death... LOL I never noticed that before

Tsuki: See!!!! It just won't work!!!! WHAAA!!!!

Sora: Get to the Main Computer room we have work to do....

* * *

Tsuki and Sora walk over to large writing computers in large room to start writing a Gundam Wing Fanfiction. Tsuki looks on her computer and reads over the documents. Sora starts drawing character costumes and sets for shows. Tsuki notices something strange on one of the scripts.

"Yup?!?!" She asked confused. "When the hell did I type yup???"

Sora looks up from her work and walks over to Tsuki. "... ?!?!?!"

"I don't remember typing yup." She exclaimed again. Sora smirked at her friend and leaned in closer to Tsuki.

"... I think the real God of Death is haunting you..." Sora's expression softened. She then cried out. "Why won't DUO haunt me?!?!?!" Sora tries to run off to corner and pouts. Tsuki watches as Sora wobbled over to corn and sits down. Sora starts to rock back and forth crying something unheard of.

"I want Duo to haunt me!!!!" Tsuki smirked at her friend, knowing Sora's weakness. "Heero would be good too." Sora looks up and frowns at her friend. She crosses her legs and arms and pouts looking away from Tsuki.

"Fine then I gets Trowa and Quatre!" Sora turns back to see Tsuki nod her head. Sora wobbles back over to Tsuki. Sora smiles at her friend as they shake hands.

"Shall we share Wufei?" Asked Tsuki. Sora thought for a while before nodding along with the idea of her and Tsuki sharing with loving Justice that was Wufei. Tsuki starts typing on documents when she realises something strange yet again. "How the FUCK do you spell his name?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "W.U.F.I.E." Spelt Sora. "Not, W.O.F.E.I."

"Close enough." Said Tsuki before going back to writing the script for Fanfiction. Sora looks over her shoulder and reads the scrip till she sees a problem.

"You spelt Duo wrong." Said Sora. "It's D.U.O." Tsuki started to get annoyed. Sora continues to read as Tsuki writes instead of her drawings.

"You spelt enough wrong." Sora stated and pointed to the screen. "It's spelt E.N.O.U.G.H." Sora pushes away and looks at Tsuki's face. Tsuki is pissed. [1]

"GRRRRRR" She growls. Sora gets a nervous sweat drop before trying to run but her ankle is still weak from the party she came back from... She falls to the ground not far from Tsuki. Tsuki's expression softens and she walks over to the younger girl and awe's her as she picks her up. Tsuki then bragged about how strong she was. Sora blushes and got a little scare at her friend's strength.

"TROWA HELP!!!!" Yells Sora. Tsuki looks down at Sora.

* * *

"Why do you always call him and not Heero?"

"Because he doesn't self detonate."

"Good point."

* * *

Gundam pilots run into room thinking there is something very wrong. All boys watch as Tsuki is holding Sora. Sora has beet red cheeks and looks scared. Trowa is the only one who dares go up to the girls. Tsuki gently hands Sora over to Trowa.

"Now be nice to my twin..." Tsuki started to sound like a mum more than a sister. "And if you do anything with Quatre make sure she's there."

Sora grows incredibly angry and her cheeks turn red. "HEY!!!" She yells. "JUST BECUASE THEIR MY FAVE YAOI COUPLE EVER DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WANT TO SEE THEM!!!" Sora's face then turns from anger to realisation. She looked around at the Gundam Pilots to see them with wide eyes. Even Trowa and Heero. Tsuki is laughing her head off in the background as Sora's face turns completely red. "Ops!!!"

Tsuki did an evil laugh to the younger girl. "Mwhahahahaha!!! Admits it you do~!" Tsuki said with very bad English. Sora tries to run behind Tsuki but is stuck in Trowa's arms and is wiggling causing Trowa to almost drop her.

"Trowa-chaaaaaaan~!" Tsuki looks up at the taller boy still holding little Sora in his arms. Trowa looks down at Tsuki and realises she wants something or is trying to find something out.

"What?"

"You like Quatre-tan donchya??" She asked evilly as she takes a few steps back out of Quatre and Trowa's reach. Quatre blushes like crazy but Trowa is unaffected by the comment and seems to brush it off. Heero and Wufei are trying to stay out of it while Duo is trying not to laugh.

"TSUKI!!!" Exclaimed Sora still trying to get out of Trowa's grip. "You can't say that out loud!!!"

"And yet I did." Tsuki replied. Quatre, now stood next to Trowa, and Sora had an anime sweat drop. Tsuki watched the two and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What?" Asked Tsuki, so oblivious to their conversation. Now it was time for Duo to step in and use his charm. (HA!)

"Hey chill out Sora." Duo spoke to the girl STILL in Trowa's arms. "It's not like she did any harm..." He then turned to Tsuki. "Besides everyone knows Tsuki loves Clown X Prince (Trowa X Quatre) almost as much as Sora does."

"WAY!!" Says Sora mocking Tsuki. "Hey wait!" She turns back to Duo and folds her arms. "What do you mean by almost?" Duo just takes a step out of reach of the youngest girl.

"What?!" Exclaims Tsuki at Duo's statement. "Thank you Duo-nii. I appreciated it." She smiled. "And for that I shall um... do. Do dododooooodo." She started to DO the Harry Potter theme tune. [2]

* * *

"-_-" Quatre, Duo and Trowa get an anime sweat drop. Duo leans in to Sora and whispers so only Trowa, Sora and Quatre can hear.

"How do you live with her?"

Sora sighs and looks at the braided boy. "She's my sister..." She sighed again. "Unfortunately I have too...." [3]

* * *

Quatre looked around them and above them while the others watched how adorable he looked. Quatre finally looked at them.

"Where's the music coming from?" He asked sweetly. Sora just wanted to hug the little guy. But she was STILL stuck in Trowa's arms.

Tsuki smirked. "I'm just that good."

* * *

Heero and Wufei stood away from everyone else. Both boys were not amused by this conversation. If you could even call it that.

"I'm staying out of this." Heero mumbled.

"I second that motion..." Said Wufei as they both took another step away from the group.

* * *

"Mwhahahahaha!" Said Tsuki. Quatre and Sora grew wide eyes.

Sora leaned into Quatre. "I think we're gonna need more than Trowa to protect us." Quatre nodded his head in agreement before both of them taking a step back.

"Yes you are kukukuku...." Quatre and Sora eyes widen as they start to fear Tsuki's strange skills of speech.

"RUN!!!" Yell Quatre and Sora. Before trying to run to the door. Quatre however doesn't move because the door is behind Tsuki and Sora is still in Trowa's arms. Tsuki starts to roll around on the ground laughing out loud.

"You-You two are way too fun to tease, haha!" Sora pouts in Trowa's arms while Quatre blushes.

"And I thought I was hyper!" Announced Duo watching the youngest two of the group. Sora looks over at Duo.

"Keep quiet," she whispered, "and maybe we can get away." All look to see no sigh of Tsuki anywhere.

"No chance mini-me!" Duo and Quatre scream as she jumps out behind them. While Trowa almost drops Sora because she clung on to him so fast.

"I think we better go!" Said Duo taking a step back. Sora frowns.

"I'm still in Trowa's arms Tsuki... Don't do that." She scolded her sister. Sora then turned and looked up at Trowa. "You can put me down now."

"You're gonna kill me aren't ya?" Asked Tsuki with an anime sweat drop. Trowa then put Sora down. As the medic, he made sure she could walk before letting her go.

Sora looked at her sister innocently. "Well I wasn't thinking that." She said before smirk like the devil himself. "I was just going to wreck your day."

"How?" Asked Duo looking like a duck in a thunder storm.

"Oh boy." Said Quatre scared. Sora gave a big cheesy grin and swayed her arms from side to side like a little girl who had just gotten some good news.

"I lost the game!" [4]

"GOD DAMN IT SOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Tsuki. Tsuki then picked up a hatchet and got ready to attack her little sister. Sora however was quick and jumped behind Quatre.

"Quatre, puppy dog eyes attack!" Yelled Sora, thinking that Quatre was a Pokémon.

"WTF?" Asked Duo even more confused. "Puppy dog eyes attack?!?!" [5]

"Ops wrong world. Hehe." Giggled Sora. Trowa, Duo and Quatre all did an anime fall. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"I'm a fem-Naruto writer. I've become immune to that, and if you make a crack about my spelling...." Tsuki warned. "I'm gonna make your death so painful it will make Zero seem like a walk in the park!"

Sora then started to cry at her sister's comment. "QUATRE!!" She cried and ran into Quatre's arms. Quatre then held the girl.

"She's still just a child remembers!" Quatre stated.

"Yeah it's not like you're talking to Wufei or Heero." Said Duo being protective of the little girl.

"Our birthdays are separated by exactly 8 months and 8 days, she is NOT a child." Exclaimed Tsuki. Tsuki then folded her arms. "And they don't talk to me. I don't talk to them... Unless I wanna piss them off."

Sora cocked her head. "I am confused..." She stated letting go of Quatre and drying her eyes. "Who's they?!?!... Heero and Wufei?"

Tsuki nodded. "Yup! Because I like to fight and I like blood. Whether it's from me or my opponent."

"You chicks talk way too much." Duo said placing his hands behind his head.

Tsuki glared coldly at Duo. "Wanna repeat that black eyes?"

"You nailed the Heero death glare." Said Sora. "But Wufei had ebony eyes not Duo."

"You don't seem to get my meaning," explained Tsuki. "His eyes will be black if he makes a comment like that again, I can cause a lot o' damage with my fists."

* * *

Sora sighed and thought. _"Short tempered... Just like Wufei."_

* * *

"Oh!" Said Sora in realisation. "Blonde moment!"

"HEY!!" Yelled Quatre defensively.

"Love you Q-chan." Said Sora and hugged Quatre.

"Yes I use to be blond so I have an excuse. I could show you a picture of me – 4years old – wearing glaring yellow shoes." Giggled Tsuki. Sora leans in to Tsuki and whispers.

"Remember only two of them had a close enough childhood to us."

"Meh..." Said Tsuki. "My childhood wasn't all hunky dory in itself."

"Duo lived on the street... Trowa and Heero have fought all their lives." Whispered Sora.

"Hey!" Yelled Tsuki. "They can survive more than we can. That's something I would like to say I could do..."

"Or have the guts..." Mumbles Tsuki.

"True mind." Agreed Sora. "I don't think I'd stand all that blood. I mean I went into a Heero/Quatre mode when we were in R.E."

"BLOOD!" Exclaimed Tsuki in joy. "WHERE? I WANT IT!!!" [6]

* * *

Quatre Sora and Duo all had an uneasy smile with an anime sweat drop running down their heads.

"She's starting to scare me." Said Quatre.

"Just keep on smiling." Said Sora uneasily.

"How the Hell do the others keep a straight face?" Asked Duo a little annoyed at the fact he couldn't keep a straight face.

* * *

Tsuki then turned to Heero and Wufei and grins. "Yano...."

Sora then leans in to Quatre. "At least she doesn't include Trowa." Tsuki ignores her sister's comment.

"I think Perfect Soldier doesn't suit you, Heero. If you are perfect you don't need to try and blow yourself up every episode your in." She then turned to Wufei. "Wuuuuuuu-kun... You remind me of another character so much that his name is Yuu." [7]

"Uh oh!"

"3... 2... 1..." Counted Tsuki. "RUN!!!" Tsuki starts running away from Heero and Wufei – who are shooting at her. Tsuki is laughing at a maniac. "You think that would kill normal people that just don't have Vampirism on their side." Sora hid her face in embarrassment.

"You're not a vampire... Are you?" Asked Trowa folding his arms.

"I'm not..." Said Sora turning from the older boy to where her sister was a moment ago. "But... I'm still not sure about Tsuki... She maybe my sister but..." Sora then shuddered causing Quatre and Duo to laugh. [8]

"I can prove or disprove that vampire statement!" Trowa turned around sharply to see Tsuki standing there with fangs in her mouth. "Whatever the outcome I think the taste of blood... MWHAHAHA!"

Suddenly Sora jumps between Trowa and Tsuki as if top protect Trowa. "HEY!!!" She yells. "You can't kill Trowa yet!"

"YET!" Exclaim Tsuki and Trowa.

"Yeah." Sora says. "I need Trowa for my Quatre x Trowa video... But then again... I need him for my fan fictions so he can't die just yet... however there are a few stories that I haven't posted yet that I need almost all of them...." Sora then continued to ramble on about whether or not she could let Trowa die or not.

* * *

"Is she always like this?" Asked Duo to Quatre.

"Always." Answered Quatre as they watched the scene in front of them.

* * *

"You're still giving me permeation to kill him you know." Said Tsuki. That shut Sora up.

"0.0 .... I did not mean for that to happen!" She said bluntly.

"You can't kill Trowa." Quatre butted in.

"Wasn't planning to," said Tsuki grinning when everyone else looked confused. "Just see if his blood is sweet or not..."

* * *

"_Man you'd think she was Quatre."_ Duo thought. _"She seems more obsessed with Trowa then Quatre or Sora."_

* * *

"Umm Tsuki?" Asked Duo.

"YEEEEESSSSS!!" Asked Tsuki in a creepy voice.

"Quatre and Sora are in the corner." Duo stated. "I think you freaked them out." Duo, Tsuki and Trowa turned to see Quatre and Sora huddled up in a corner holding each other. [9]

"Good. That's what I was aiming for..." She smiled. "Though I'm still trying to find how to freak the rest of you out...." Tsuki then blinked a few times in realisation. "By the way... do any of you know where Heero and Wufei went?" Quatre and Sora looked up at Tsuki.

"Weren't they chasing you?" Asked Sora.

"With a gun?" Quatre added.

Tsuki nodded happily. "Yeah, but..." She looked around. "I see no gun or emotionless Gundam Pilots here, do you?" Tsuki then looked at each Gundam pilot still in the room. "Scratch that I see gun's that are away for the time being."

"Wufei isn't that emotionless..." Said Sora. "Scratch that... he isn't emotionless...." Sora then gestured towards Trowa. "And what about Trowa he is emotionless? Apart from when Yaoi Girls and the Ending of the series say otherwise..." She looked at all three boys then turned to Tsuki. "By the way... Did you mean what I think you meant?"

Tsuki looked innocently... Scared of Sora. "You, what do you think I was hinting at?" Tsuki joked; know that Sora had thought something sexual. Sora started to blush. Tsuki was right.

"I-I-I... I'll tell you later" Sora went to run off but was grabbed by the arms by Trowa and Duo. "Ouch DUO! Injection remembers!"

"Sorry." Said Duo.

"=_= Nekoooo~" Sora then leaned in to Tsuki and whispered.

"... Did you mean there...." Sora gulped. "Adulthood?"

"You saw only one side of the Duo." Said Tsuki. "Meaning what I said – if you'd paid attention. You would notice then guns that they are discretely hiding."

"HUH?!?!" Sora then ran over to Duo and searched him until she found his gun. "How the hell did I miss that?"

"Hey watch it sweet heart!" Sora looked up at Duo. "Do you mind?"

"No I babysit!" Said Sora with a cheeky grin. Duo had an anime sweat drop. Quatre noticed a glint in Sora's eye.

"What?" He asked as Sora turned to him.

"I really wanna annoy someone!" Sora said. Everyone took a step away from Sora. "I'm not that bad!"

"Oh DUO~!" Called Tsuki mysteriously. Duo looked at Tsuki with fear.

"SORA!!!" Yelled Duo. "Your sister is..." He hid behind Sora. Sora rolled her eyes.

"My hero! The Brave God of Death!!!" She said with sarcasm.

"He's what you call brave?" Asked Tsuki. "I've seen braver kittens, and I should know. I raised some and one almost got flushed down the toilet."

Sora leaned over to Quatre and Trowa. "Keep Hope away from her."

"Got it" Said Quatre. Hope was a little white kitten that Quatre and Trowa found and now kept.

"What Tsuki?" Asked Duo.

"What, what?" Asked Tsuki. Sora rolled her eyes.

"I think, she thinks, that you think, that I think, I wanted to annoy you earlier." Explained Sora.

"No, I just wanna annoy you all." Said Tsuki evilly. "BWHAHAHAHA!"

Sora rolled her eyes again and smiled. "Right I'm off to find Wufei and Heero..." Sora started to walk off but then stopped and turned around. "If you hear me scream... It may be that Heero or Wufei are trying to kill me..." And with that she walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Said Tsuki. Tsuki then collapsed to the floor asleep. "ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz"

"Now what?" Asked Quatre.

"We could always play a prank on the girls?" Duo suggested.

"NO WAY!" Exclaimed Quatre and then covered his mouth. All looked down at Tsuki and saw she was asleep. She was not a happy bunny when woken up from her sleep.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a scream. "TROWA HELP!!!!!"

"I think Sora found Heero or Wufei!" Said Trowa.

"Let's go before she does get killed." Said Quatre. All agreed and left the room. Leaving Tsuki on the floor asleep.

Tsuki opens an eye. "I think Sky-chan will be just fine." [10]

_

* * *

_

[1] = we always take the mic out of each other because neither of us can spell properly.

_[2]= Tsuki is very random and does stuff like this all the time, in one form or another._

_[3]= we're not actually sisters it's just because we have so much in common and act a lot like each other (not in this thou) that we pretend we're sisters._

_[4]= I am very evil if you hadn't already noticed._

_[5]= I was listening to Pokémon music at the time... and surprisingly Work Document actually knows how to spell Pokémon!!!!_

_[6]= Tsuki is obsessed with Anime blood._

_[7]= Tsuki probably would have the guts to say that to them. Yuu is kinda from -man._****

_[8]= Tsuki also has an obsession with Vampires... And well.... She wanted to taste Trowa (you don't want to know what I was thinking when writing that bit.... hehe)_

_[9] = I am afraid but as long as I have Quatre I'm fine._

_[10]= Sky-chan is another name for Sora because of her eye colour and because of the meaning of the name._


End file.
